


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: This Is The Purge [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - The Purge Fusion, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Clothed Sex, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon Are Best Friends, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Dry Humping, Established Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Hurt Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Minor Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Minor Original Character(s), Purge Night (The Purge), Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, eye fucking, smut in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kang Daesung & Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Series: This Is The Purge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655524
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**6:20 PM**

"Going out with less than a hour left till the purge starts?Are you sure that's safe?"Jiyong just shrugged at Youngbae's question."He said it'll be fine.Besides he knows how to use a gun anyway."He reassured him.

Youngbae leaned back in his chair."I know but just because someone knows how to use a gun doesn't mean they're automatically safe on purge night."


End file.
